Hetalia 10 Songs Drabble Meme
by Crazy Awesome Neko
Summary: this is the result of me surfing the web, bored on a day off from school! So have fun reading, and it is the owner's meme! NOT MINE!


**Meme Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

~/|\~

1) "Low" by Flo Rida feat. T-Pain: PruHun

Prussia was watching Hungary, amused. They were at one of America's infamous parties, and here Hungary drank a few to many drinks. Now, she was on the floor, dropping it. She had some pretty good moves, and as much as he hated to admit it, he thought it was pretty alluring. But everyone was watching, and Prussia wasnt going to have it.

He put down his beer bottle, and walked onto the dance floor. He would show them who she danced for.

_Him_.

2) "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga: Canada

Canada was tired of being ignored by everyone. All they did was forget him, and they didnt ever want to hear his opinion. He was sick of it! All he wanted was to be respected, and remebered. That was all going to change at his brothers party.

And when he walked in, everyone ignored him, as always. But Canada knew that was about to change in a few moments. He strutted- yes, strutted -onto the barren dance floor, and he started to dance. Everyone noticed him, and were amazed at how he was moving. No one realized who it wan until America called out, "WOO! GO MATTIE!" and everyone finally remembered who he was. And slowly, everyone came onto the floor, and they danced.

_They remebered me_, He thought. _They finally remembered me_!

3) "Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars: England

Engalnd needed a break. He was always so stressed and tired, and he couldnt do it anymore! So today was England day. No interuptions, no work, no Ame- the phone rang. England glanced at the caller ID, and he growled. It was America.

England was not dealing with that idiot today. He refused to! So, picked up the phone, an dhe threw it at a wal, smashing it to bits.

_Thats better_, he thought as he relaxed into his couch. _Much better_.

4) "Kiss You" by One Direction: Spamano

Romano wanted Spain. Bad. He was crazy over the Spainard, he was all he wanted. So when Spain said, "Let me kiss you mi tomato~!" he froze.

Then he attacked the Spainard he so despretly wanted with a heated kiss. And to his surprise, Spain kissed back.

When they pulled away, Romano whispered into Spain's ear, "Baby your mine tonight~"

5) "Gimme More" by Britney Spears: FrUk

He wanted him. He hated him, yet he wanted him. He wanted to have the Frenchman all to himself, no one else. Thats all he wanted. But, he couldnt have what he wanted, so he was at the bar, drowning in his sorrows.

He's been there for a hour now, and in his drunken state, he felt he needed to demand what he wanted from France. So he got up, and he left the bar, and slowly made his way to Frances'. He was gonna get what he wanted. He wanted more than what he had. He wanted France.

6) "Everything Back But You" by Avril Lavinge: PruCan

Canada was heartbroken. Prussia cheated on him, with that crazy bitch Hungary. He couldnt believe it. But he was done crying now. He was now at the son of a bitches' house. He came back to get all he ever left with him, and all he ever gave him.

He should of listened to his brother, to his father, France. But it was too late now. He was done with him. He wanted everything back but him.

7) "Womanizer" by Britney Spears: FranChelles

France is a romancer, everyone knows that. But Seychelles was the only woman he hasnt seduced. He is always saying all these loving things he says to all those other ladies. But Seychelles knew better. She knew what he was he was. He was a womanizer.

He was a sucker. He thought she would fall for him. But she would never. She's smarter than that. She knows to avoid his type, while most girls just succumb to the flattery. She claimed she never would.

So why wouldnt he just give up?

8) "Hear Attack" by One Direction: USUK&FrUK

France couldnt stand seeing the Brit with that disgusting pig. He was horrified how America wold ignore Englands affections, and brush them to the side. He, on the other hand, would pay attention to his every need. He was breaking on the inside, and looking at him with him nearly gave him a heart attack.

He felt sick looking at the two. It was hard getting over it. All that he was going on now was the thought that he is better off now. But he wasnt. He was just lying to himself. He missed England. The only person he has ever truly loved.

9) "Sober" by Kelly Clarkson: RoChu

Russia was starting to feel better finally. He hasnt had any Vodka in 3 months now, and he hasnt felt this good in forever.

_I'm still here. I cant believe it_, he thought smiling. The only reason is for China. _If not for him, I'd be dead! _

But there were times that he just wanted to pick up a bottle. Like when he was sad, or feeling lonely. But then he would remember his China, his sunflower and he would feel better. China himself was addicting. But he wasnt breaking that habit anytime soon!

10) "Are We All We Are" by P!nk: Everyone

The world has been through a lot of shit. They always made it through it though. no was going to knock them down anytime. No one will get the best of them. They fought, sure, but they always worked it out. Nothing was going to break them apart, nothing at all.

They are a community of sorts, they worked together. No one is going to break that apart. No one will take that away from them. They were a family. And nothing will ever destroy that.

~/|\~

**That was fun! If you think it looked that way, you take this and do one of your own!**


End file.
